sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Humberto Gatica
|birth_name = |origin = Rancagua, Chile |genre = Pop, rock, Latin, R&B, jazz |occupation = Music producer, music mixer |years_active = 1973 – present |associated_acts =David Foster }} Humberto Gatica is a Chilean-born American record producer, music mixer, audio engineer and a long-time collaborator with producer David Foster. He is a 16-time Grammy Award Winner.https://isina.com/departments/sound-engineers Biography Humberto Gatica was born in 1951 and educated in Chile. One of the most sought-after music producers, engineers, arrangers, and remixers in the entertainment industry, Humberto Gatica is in demand not only for his pristine technical ability and faultless ear, but also for the passion he brings to every single project he undertakes. He has produced for artists such as Cher, Celine Dion, Josh Groban, Michael Bublé, Andrea Bocelli, Air Supply, Julio Iglesias, Tina Turner, Michael Jackson, Marie Osmond, Barbra Streisand and Mariah Carey, as well as working alongside producers David Foster and Quincy Jones. Over the course of his nearly four-decade career, the Chilean-born Gatica has had a hand in many multi-platinum albums and singles including Chicago's 17, Tina Turner's "Private Dancer", Michael Jackson's Thriller, USA for Africa's "We Are the World", Celine Dion's "My Heart Will Go On", Josh Groban's "Noel", and Michael Buble's "Crazy Love".https://isina.com/departments/sound-engineers Voces Unidas Por Chile, a group of Latin America's biggest stars — Shakira, Beto Cuevas, Juanes, Alejandro Sanz, Juan Luis Guerra, Laura Pausini, and Maná's Fher Olvera, as well as Michael Bublé — whom Gatica has assembled to record the charity single "Gracias A La Vida." Proceeds from its sale will go to the reconstruction efforts in Gatica's native Chile after the destructive earthquake that rocked the country in 2010.http://www.vocesunidasporchile.com/produccion.html Gatica's other labor of love is producing a set of Spanish-language romantic classics, including "Bésame Mucho" and "Historia de un Amor," sung by his adored uncle Lucho Gatica in duet with such top-notch vocalists as Julio Iglesias, Alejandro Sanz, Luis Miguel, Juanes, and many others. These are passion projects that are truly in keeping with Humberto Gatica's enduring compassionate and creative spirit.http://unoproductions.com/portfolio/humberto-gatica A partial list of artists Gatica has worked with includes Céline Dion, Selena, Il Volo, Think out Loud, Richard Marx, Al Jarreau, Andrea Bocelli, Barbra Streisand, Bonnie Tyler, Chaka Khan, Cher, Chicago, Destiny's Child, Eric Benet, Pino Daniele, Madonna, Elton John, Josh Groban, Kansas, Kenny G, Kenny Loggins, Sheena Easton, Marie Osmond, Donny Osmond, Kenny Rogers, LeAnn Rimes, Lionel Richie, Mariah Carey, Michael Bublé, Michael Jackson, Janet Jackson, Michael McDonald, 'N Sync, Metallica, Paul Anka, Roxette, R. Kelly, Jackie Evancho, Tina Turner, Whitney Houston, Eros Ramazzotti, Ebrahim Hamedi (EBI), Paulinho da Costa, and Johnny Mathis. In the Latin field he has worked with artists including Gloria Trevi, Thalia, Shakira, Mónica Naranjo, Alejandro Sanz, Cafe Quijano, Olga Tañon, Luis Miguel, La Ley, Gloria Estefan, Marc Anthony, Ricky Martin, Myriam Hernandez, and Alejandro Lerner. Since November 2014 Humberto Gatica is heading the audio engineering and production department at Isina,https://isina.com/departments/sound-engineers Department of Audio Engineering/Production of ISINAhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4fEVyu_je8s the worldwide talent search and development mentorship program. Personal life Gatica is married to Beverly Gatica. Grammy Awards *1984: Best Engineered Recording, Non Classical: Chicago 17 - Chicago *1987: Best Engineered Recording, Non Classical: Bad - Michael Jackson *1996: Album of the Year, Falling into You - Celine Dion *1998: Record of the Year, "My Heart Will Go On (Love Theme from Titanic)" - Celine Dion *2000: Best Latin Rock/Alternative Performance, Uno - La Ley *2007: Best Traditional Pop Vocal Album: Call Me Irresponsible - Michael Bublé *2009: Best Best Traditional Pop Vocal Album, Michael Bublé Meets Madison Square Garden - Michael Bublé *2010: Best Traditional Pop Vocal Album, Call Me Crazy - Michael Bublé Latin Grammy Awards *2002: Best Merengue Album, Yo Por Ti - Olga Tañón *2002: Best Rock Album by A Duo or Group With Vocal, MTV Unplugged - La Ley *2002: Album of the Year, MTV Unplugged - Alejandro Sanz *2002: Record of the Year, "Y Solo Se Me Ocurre Amarte" - Alejandro Sanz *2004: Best Rock Album by A Duo or Group With Vocal, Libertad - La Ley Discography *1968: Newport Years, Oscar Peterson (Mastering Engineer) *1974: Elis & Tom, Antonio Carlos Jobin & Elis Regina (Engineer) *1975: Make The World Go Away, Donny & Marie Osmond (Engineer) *1976: New Season, Donny & Marie Osmond (Engineer) *1976: Which Way You Goin' Billy, Marie Osmond (Engineer) *1978: From the Inside, Alice Cooper (Engineer) *1981: Ella Abraca Jobim, Ella Fitzgerald (Engineer) *1982: Chicago 16, Chicago (Engineer, Mixing) *1982: Janet Jackson, Janet Jackson (Mixing) *1982: Thriller, Michael Jackson (Engineer) *1983: Can't Slow Down, Lionel Richie (Engineer, Mixing) *1984: 1100 Bel Air Place, Julio Iglesias (Engineer, Mixing) *1984: Chicago 17, Chicago (Engineer, Mixing) *1984: Footloose Original Soundtrack (Remixing, Mixing) *1984: Private Dancer, Tina Turner (Remixing) *1984: What About Me?, Kenny Rogers (Engineer, Mixing) *1985: The Broadway Album, Barbra Streisand (Engineer, Remixing) *1985: The Color Purple Original Motion Picture Soundtrack (Engineer) *1985: Eaten Alive, Diana Ross (Mixing) *1985: Encontros e Despedidas, Milton Nascimento (Mixing) *1986: Power, Kansas ( Mixing ) *1986: Very Best of Michael McDonald, Michael McDonald (Remixing) *1987: Bad, Michael Jackson (Drums, Engineer) *1987: Richard Marx, Richard Marx (Producer, Engineer, Mixing) *1990: Go West Young Man, Michael W. Smith (Mixing) *1990: Unison, Celine Dion (Engineer, Mixing) *1990: Dos, Myriam Hernández (Producer, Mixing, Engineer) *1992: Myriam Hernandez, Myriam Hernandez (Mixing) *1993: Aries, Luis Miguel (Mixing) *1993: Back to Broadway, Barbra Streisand (Engineer, Mixing) *1993: Colour of My Love, Celine Dion (Engineer) *1993: My World, Ray Charles (Mixing) *1993: Send Me A Lover, Taylor Dayne (Producer, Engineer, Mixing) *1993: Touch of Music in the Night, Michael Crawford (Engineer) *1994: Crazy, Julio Iglesias (Engineer, Mixing) *1994: Miracles: The Holiday Album, Kenny G (Engineer) *1994: Myriam Hernández: Myriam Hernández (Producer, Recorded, Mastered) *1995: Carretera, Julio Iglesias (Engineer) *1995: Don't Bore Us, Get to the Chorus: Greatest Hits, Roxette (Mixing) *1995: The French Album, Celine Dion (Mixing) *1995: Invisible, La Ley (Producer, Engineer, Mixing) *1996: Day, Babyface (Engineer, String Engineer) *1996: Dove C'e Musica, Eros Ramazzotti (Mixing) *1996: Epiphany: The Best of Chaka Khan Vol. 1, Chaka Khan (Producer) *1996: Falling Into You, Celine Dion (Producer, Engineer, Mixing) *1996: The Mirror Has Two Faces, Marvin Hamlisch (Engineer) *1996: Moment, Kenny G (Engineer) *1996: Star Bright, Vanessa Williams (Engineer, Mixing) *1996: Tango, Julio Iglesias (Engineer, String Engineer) *1997: Higher Ground, Barbra Streisand (Engineer, Mixing) *1997: Innamorato, Riccardo Cocciante (Mixing, Recording Technician) *1997: Let's Talk About Love, Celine Dion (Producer, Engineer, Mixing) *1997: Still Waters, Bee Gees (Engineer) *1998: Bathhouse Betty, Bette Midler (Engineer) *1998: Because You Loved Me: Songs of Diane Warren, Johnny Mathis (Producer, Engineer, Mixing) *1998: Believe, Cher (Mixing) *1998: Body of Work, Paul Anka (Producer) *1998: The Boy is Mine, Monica (Engineer) *1998: Greatest Hits, Steve Perry (Engineer) *1998: Jade, Corey Hart (Mixing) *1998: Love Will Always Win, Faith Hill (Mixing) *1998: My Love Is Your Love, Whitney Houston (Engineer) *1998: R., R Kelly (Engineer) 1998: Vuelve, Ricky Martin (Mixing) *1998: Todo el Amor, Myriam Hernández (Engineer, Mixed, Producer) *1999: 25th Anniversary Edition, KC & The Sunshine Band (Mixing) *1999: Inolvidable, Vol. 2: Enamorado de Ti, Jose L. Rodriguez & Los Panchos (Mixing) *1999: Rainbow, Mariah Carey (Mixing) *1999: Sogno, Andrea Bocelli (Engineer, Mixing) *2000: Love Songs, Deniece Williams (Engineer, Mixing) *2000: Seul, Garou (Engineer, Mixing) *2000: Uno, La Ley (Producer, Engineer, Mixing) *2001: Greatest Hits: HIStory, Vol. 1, Michael Jackson (Engineer) *2001: Invincible, Michael Jackson (Engineer, Mixing) *2001: Josh Groban, Josh Groban (Producer, Engineer, Mixing) *2001: Loves Makes the World, Carole King (Producer, Engineer, Mixing) *2001: MTV Unplugged, Alejandro Sanz (Arranger, Producer, Engineer, Mixing) *2001: Q: The Musical Biography of Quincy Jones, Quincy Jones (Engineer) *2001: Taberna del Buda, Café Quijano (Arranger, Producer, Engineer) *2001: Yo por Ti, Olga Tañón (Producer, Mixing) *2002: Mended, Marc Anthony (String Engineer) *2002: Moulin Rouge Original Soundtrack (Mixing) *2002: A New Day Has Come, Celine Dion (Arranger, Producer, Engineer, Mixing) *2002: Paradise, Kenny G (Engineer, Mixing) *2002: Prelude: The Best of Charlotte Church, Charlotte Church (Engineer) *2002: Quizás, Enrique Iglesias (Mixing) *2002: Sobrevivir, Olga Tañón (Producer, Engineer, Mixing) *2002: Twisted Angel, LeAnn Rimes (Engineer) *2003: The Best of Me, David Foster (Producer, Engineer, Mixing) *2003: Closer, Josh Groban (Engineer, Mixing) *2003: Let It Snow, Michael Bublé (Engineer, Mixing) *2003: Libertad, La Ley (Arranger, Producer, Engineer) *2004: Come Fly With Me, Michael Bublé (Producer, Engineer, Mixing) *2004: En La Luna, Reyli (Mixing) *2004: Live At The Greek, Josh Groban (Producer, Engineer, Mixing) *2004: Renee Olstead, Renee Olstead (Producer, Engineer, Mixing) *2004: Huellas, Myriam Hernández (Producer, Mixing, Recording) *2005: #1's, Destiny's Child (Producer, Engineer, Mixing) *2005: Ancora, Il Divo (Vocal Engineer) *2005: Caught In The Act, Michael Bublé (Producer, Engineer, Mixing) *2005: Home, Michael Bublé (Producer, Engineer, Mixing) *2005: It's Time, Michael Bublé (Producer, Engineer, Mixing) *2006: Amor, Andrea Bocelli (Arranger, Producer, Engineer) *2006: Awake, Josh Groban (Producer, Engineer, Mixing) *2006: Duets: An American Classic, Tony Bennett (Vocal Mixing) *2006: Under the Desert Sky, Andrea Bocelli (Producer, Mixing) *2006: Vittorio, Vittorio Grigolo (Mixing) *2007: Best of Andrea Bocceli: Vivere, Andrea Bocelli (Producer, Engineer) *2007: Christmas Wish, Olivia Newton-John (Engineer) *2007: D'Elles, Celine Dion (Engineer, Mixing) *2007: Noel, Josh Groban (Engineer, Mixing) *2007: Taking Chances, Celine Dion (Engineer) *2008: Brasileiro, Antonio Carlos Jobim (Technician) *2008: David Cavazos, David Cavazos (Producer, Mixing) *2008: Rhythm and Romance, Kenny G (Engineer, Mixing) *2008: Vivere: Live in Tuscany, Andrea Bocelli (Producer, Engineer, Mixing) *2009: Michael Bublé Meets Madison Square Garden, Michael Bublé (Producer, Mixing) *2009: Patrizio, Patrizio Buanne (Producer, Engineer, Mixing, Rhythm Arrangements) *2015: El Amor, Gloria Trevi (Producer) *2015: Cinema, Andrea Bocelli (Producer) *2016: Amor Absoluto: Medley Tributo a Julio Iglesias, Edward Mena (Producer) *2017: The Journey, Thomas Spencer (Producer) References * * Grammy awards * Andrea Bocelli' Official Web Site Category:Living people Category:People from Rancagua Category:American audio engineers Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Latin Grammy Award winners Category:American record producers Category:Chilean people of Basque descent Category:Chilean record producers Category:Chilean emigrants to the United States Category:Latin music record producers Category:1951 births